fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Krehuul
Summary Krehuul (Sometimes simply referred to as the Lich King), is an immortal and one of the three primordial kings of Earth. His domain of existence is known as Tartoros, and it is a complete universe that he can control. He wishes to have control over the planet Earth, but has failed his most recent attempt to conquer earth. While originally a wisp of pure dark energy, when early humans bound the three primordial kings to a tangible form, Krehuul became the Lich king, and ruled over a dimension he created, Tartoros. He would create an entire army of Undead there. Krehuul rose within the events of the Adventure of Ages. He rose when the part of Amun Flatbraid found the final relic of the Lich. At first he possesed the body of Amun, until he split apart from him to gain more power. In his own body, he rose an army of undead and started a global war. Eventually, after months of war, he was defeated, and returned to his own realm. Appearance & Personality Krehuul takes the appearance of an undead warlord. He has no living skin throughout his body. He dons armor of a warlord as well, wearing heavy armor and weilding a large cleaver Personal Statistics Alignment: Neutral Evil Name: Krehuul, The Lich King Origin: The Adventure of Ages Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: 'Undead Combat Statistics 'Tier: At least High 6-A, possibly 5-B | Unknown, at least 3-A Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Necromancy (He can summon several different types of undead, all different in their attack capabilities), Energy Manipulation [[Durability Negation], Fire Manipulation (He can create and throw fire-bolts that are damaging to opponents) , Summoning (He can summon different types of undead varying in power), Adept in Hand-to-Hand combat, Able to utilize a sword adeptly, limited flight (Has shown he can hover down from high distances such as mountains), Life Manipulation (As the current lich, he is able to convert a majority of living beings to become undead zombies, it is however at the extent of some of his power), Death Manipulation (He has shown he can revert the effect of death on a living being should he so choose, however it is at the extent of some of his power), Mass Teleportation, Mind Manipulation (Can convert the minds of weak minded mortals into simple vegetative states.), Ground Manipulation (Can create earthquakes than can be felt across the entire planet earth.), Weather Manipulation (He has called down thunderstorms that have covered entire countries), Regeneration (Mid-High, A Mortal God cast an incineration spell ontu the lich, and he simply rose from his own Ashes), Force-Field Creation (Can create magic shields that seem to block all oncoming attacks, however he cannot attack wile utilizing this technique), Size Manipulation (He has shown that he is able to grow to the size of a large building, however he prefers to remain his normal size), Resistance to Poison Manipulation and Disease Manipulation (As a Primordial Entity he is nigh immune to being poisoned and diseased). | All Previous Greatly Enhanced, Energy Manipulation (Is a being of pure dark energy), Chaos Manipulation (Can alter humanoids within the universe by creating chaotic events), Reality Warping (Can alter events within the universe subconsciously) , possibly Teleportation, Intangibility (A being comprised of mist), Perception Manipulation (Makes beings see things they previously couldn't imagine), Spaceflight, Mind Corruption. Attack Potency At least Multi-Continent Level '''(Controls nearly every dead being in the army of the dead, which would make him easily one of the strongest beings on earth. The artifacts that were utilized to revive the Lich were described as "A threat to not only the people, but to this very planets core". Superior to nearly every wizard on his planet, some of which are able to create continent spanning earthquakes.), Possibly '''Planet Level (Kestheus considered him a threat to himself and civilization, enough that he left from his hiding in order to face the lich) | Unknown, at least Universe Level '(One of the three primordial kings, a group of deities that have existed since the creation of the universe. Each one holds enough power to alter the universe in drastic ways if unbound, making them threats to the entire universe within this form.) 'Speed: At least''' Subsonic', likely '''Massively Hyper-Sonic+', possibly Higher '''(Faster than most characters within the verse) | Unknown', at least' Massively FTL+', possibly '''Omnipresent '(Can travel the universe seemingly instantly, it is unknown whether this is speed based or teleportation.) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least''' 'Multi-Continent Class',' possibly '''Planet Class' (Considered to be one of the greatest threats to humanity in the universe. Comparable to the Demon King )' | Unknown', '''at least '''Universe Class Durability: '''At least '''Multi-Continent Level, possibly Planet Class | Unknown, at least Universe Class Stamina: '''Likely '''Infinite Range: 'Standard Melee Range with Melee, Extended Melee range with weapons, Energy Manipulation Varies from Hundreds of meters with Basic Spells to Thousands of Kilometers with Advanced Spells. Planetary with Undead summoning. | Varies Immensely from all the ranges stated above to Universal. '''Standard Equipment: '''War Armor, Giant Cleaver. | None Notable 'Intelligence: ' Extremely High (Krehuul has been around since the dawn of the universe. While originally a raging wisp of pure primordial energy, when bound to a non-ethereal form, he has an actual personality. He is one of the best strategic minds within the series, and is easily one of the highest skilled warriors within the verse.) | Unknown (A wisp of pure energy, his intelligence cannot be estimated by humans) '''Weaknesses: '''None Notable '''Key: Bound '| '''Full Power Notable Attacks and Techniques Fel Magic: Krehuul is expert in utilizing Fel Magic, a form of energy manipulation. Fel can be utilized as a projectile, and it also absorbs life force of its target, slowing them down and slowly killing them throughout the battle. Undead League: Krehuul commands an army of undead. Full Power: Within his full power form, Krehuul is a nameless primordial mist of energy. Within this form he can warp the entire universe subconsciously. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 3 Category:Magic Users Category:Necromancers Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Fire Users Category:Summoners Category:Evil Characters Category:Undead Category:Flight Users Category:Weather Users Category:Death Users Category:Life Users Category:Regeneration Users